Lisa Yadōmaru
Lisa Yadōmaru (矢胴丸 リサ, Yadōmaru Risa) jest Vizardem i byłym porucznikiem 8 Dywizji. Wygląd Lisa jest strasznie podobna do swojej następczyni Nanao. Kiedy 110 lat wcześniej przed wydarzeniami w Soul Society, Lisa każdego pierwszego dnia miesiąca czytała książki Nanao. Podobna twarz, prawie tak samo upięte włosy oraz okulary. Podczas pobytu w Karakurze ubiera się w marynarski uniform szkolny, nie taki jaki jest noszony przez młodzież uczącą się w Karakurze. Jej ubiór Shinigami także się wyróżniał, miała spódniczkę zamiast długich spodni jakie nosili Shinigami. Charakter Lisa jest jedną z najspokojniejszych i z najrozsądniejszych Vizardów jakich można było poznać do tej pory. Mimo wszystko, jest bardzo sroga i poważna, przy czym wygląda na skrytą. Tymi cechami jest bardzo podobna do Nanao. Uwielbia czytać erotyczne wydania mangi. Reszta Vizardów często pożycza od niej Świerszczyki (erotyczne mangi), których ma sporą kolekcję. Lubi też podsłuchiwać spotkania kapitanów (podczas swojego pobytu w Soul Society), jedną z jej kolejnych cech jest podobieństwo do kapitana Kyōraku. Możliwe jest też, że jest w nim zakochana, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do innych Vizardów, którzy gdy Hirako zapytał, czy chcą się z kimś przywitać, ona podeszła do Shunsuia, który udawał martwego i zmusiła go aby wstał, podczas gdy inni powiedzieli po prostu "nie" i zostali na miejscach. Historia thumb|left|Lisa w Soul Society Lisa Yadōmaru, Shinigami i Vizard. Dawna mieszkanka Soul Society oraz porucznik 8 Dywizji pod przewodnictwem Shunsuia Kyōraku. Podczas zebrania kapitanów, by omówić sprawę zaniknięcia Reiatsu Mashiro i Kenseia. Podczas wyboru osób, które pójdą zbadać tą sprawę, Kyōraku zamiast Tessaia zaproponował, jego porucznik, Lisę. Razem z Shinjim, Lovem, Rose i Hachigenem ruszyli w drogę. Na miejscu spotykają Hiyori broniącą się przed Kenseiem w postaci Hollowa. Próbują znaleźć sposób by powstrzymać Kenseia nie zabijając go, nagle z góry Mashiro uderza Rose w głowę po czym leci w stronę Lisy. Przed atakiem na nią Hachigen przybywa i unieruchamia Mashiro Bakudō #75. Po tym wszyscy idą na atak na Kenseia, po krótkim starciu Hachigen unieruchamia Kenseia Bakudō #99, twierdząc, że trochę przesadził.thumb|right|Lisa idąca pomóc Hiyori Po tym Hiyori zaczyna przemieniać się w Hollowa, a obszar na jakim się znajdują zaczyna robić się ciemny i wszyscy zostają zranieni. Shinji po rozmowie z Aizenem, który stał za tym wszystkim, zauważa u reszty, że u nich też zachodzi proces Hollowfikacji. Fabuła Arrancar Podczas pojawienia się w Karakurze Arrancarów, Ichigo zgłasza się do Vizardów by oni go nauczyli panowania nad Hollowem. Pierwszą osobą z którą walczy podczas swojej przemiany jest Lisa. Jej słowa brzmiały: "Nie zabiję go, jeżeli on nie zabije mnie". Widać po tym, że jest bardzo rozważną osobą, która stara się odczytać ruchy przeciwnika w walce. Sztuczna Karakura Wraz z pozostałymi Vizardami, Lisa pojawia się w sztucznym mieście Karakura. Razem z Hiyori Sarugaki pomaga Toshiro Hitsugayi w pokonaniu Tii Harribel. Gdy Hiyori i Toshiro kłócą się kto jest bardziej "zboczony", Lisa mówi, że "nie ma nic złego w tym, że Hitsugaya lubi dziewczyny. Walkę z Tią przerywa Aizen, który przecina Harribel. Lisa zaś zostaje przecięta przez Aizena próbując go zaatakować wraz z innymi Vizardami i kapitanami Gotei 13, co Aizen komentuje mówiąc "jeśli mogę mieć posłusznego mi Arrrancara, to ty, jako jego podróbka nie masz ze mną szans". Moce i Umiejętności Zanpakutō Haguro Tonbo (鉄漿蜻蛉, Iron Drink Dragonfly). right|thumb|Haguro Tonbo *'Shikai': aktywowane jest na komendę Miażdż (潰せ, tsubuse) Hollowfikacja right|thumb|Maska Lisy *'Maska Hollowa': jej maska przypomina lekko wykrzywiony romb z otworami w kształcie jego przekątnych. :*'Wzrost zdolności': podczas noszenia maski, prędkość jak i siła Lisy znacznie się powiększają. :Zwiększona szybkość: podczas noszenia maski, Lisa pokazuje, że potrafi poruszać się znacznie szybciej, wykazała to kiedy w zaledwie jednej chwili wielokrotnie pocięła Menosa Grande. :Zwiększona siła: podczas noszenia maski, Lisa pokazuje, że potrafi przebić się przez Menosa Grande używając swojego miecza jedną ręką. Ciekawostki *Zarówno Zanpakutou Lisy jak i Shunsui'a w uwolnionej formie są oburęczne. *W anime w odcinku "Odwrócenie wachadła" jest nieprawidłowo przedstawiona jako Vice-kapitan 9 dywizji. Cytaty *"How long are you gonna play dead?" [Jak długo będziesz jeszcze udawał martwego?] (Do Shunsui Kyoraku) *"Just lay there!! I'll show you how strong I've gotten!" [Ty tu leż. Pokażę ci jak silna się stałam.] (Do Shunsui Kyoraku) *"Yeah, if he doesn't kill me first!" [Taaa... Jeśli on nie zabije mnie pierwszy...] (W odpowiedzi na sugestię żeby Lisa nie zabiła Hollow-Ichigo) *"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. That's all the reason we need." mojego wroga jest moim przyjacielem. Innego powodu nie potrzebujemy '' *"''It's okay to be interested in a girl's body. I understand." [ To nic złego, że interesuje cię kobiece ciało. Rozumiem to"] ''(Do Toshiro Hitsugaya) Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Byli porucznicy Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Vizard